Monster Dream
by Daughter-of-the-Moon-7
Summary: What happens when Cassidy wakes up in the middle of nowhere,with no one around but Sam and Dean,when Sam and Dean are supposed to be characters on TV? To make it weirder,they swear she’s an old friend of theirs that disappeared a year ago.Who to believe?


A/N: This is a rewrite of my story _A Very Supernatural Road trip._ The basic concept is the same, a girl from our universe ends up in the Supernatural universe and hunts with Sam and Dean. I've added more detail and a different past to this story though. You don't have to read that story to read this one because there separate.

If you read my old version please let me know what you think about this one! And if you didn't read my first version I'll still love your reviews! : )

_Italics _are thoughts and **_this _is music.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.

* * *

_Monster Dream_

_Prologue_

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that it was dark, and she was cold. These observations were put to the back of her mind when she realized that she was outside, lying on the ground.

Groaning and putting her hand on her head, trying to soothe the headache that was beginning to form, she stood up and tried to get a bearing on her surroundings.

She was standing in the middle of parking lot; at least she thought it was a parking lot, if the beat up van and motorcycle that were parked near by were anything to go by. A quick look around showed that besides a small building with a sign that said "The Roadhouse" there was nothing around. It didn't look familiar at all.

Slowly walking towards the entrance to the building she debated whether or not she should go inside. On one hand the place looked seedy and how could a place named "The Roadhouse" actually be a Roadhouse? On the other hand, what other choice was there?

The door creaked as it was pushed open. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

She shivered as her only answer was silence. The Roadhouse was almost as dark as outside, the only light coming from a lamp that was standing by the bar.

Taking a tentative step forward she tried calling out again. "Can somebody help me?"

Once again there was no answer.

Her eyes were adjusting to the dim light and she could see the outline of a few pool tables, other tables set up almost like a restaurant, and even an arcade machine, but no people.

Just as she was turning around to go back outside the lights came on and somebody spoke. "What do you want?"

She sighed in relief and turned around to see who she was speaking to. _Finally, some human contact._

Her smile disappeared when she saw the gun the woman was holding. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want any trouble. I was just on my way out." She held her hands up as an 'I mean no harm' gesture and without even realizing it, slowly began to back up until she was leaning against the wall.

Gun woman's eyes seemed to widen in shock. "Christo."

Before she could form any response another woman, significantly younger then Gun Woman, appeared out of nowhere and splashed water on her.

Without even thinking she grabbed the woman's arm and twisted it behind her back. _What the hell? How did I know how to do that?_

Younger woman took advantage of her momentary shock and twisted out of her hold, grabbing a nearby bottle on the table and smashing it on her head.

She blacked out before she even hit the floor.

* * *

"I told you to stay in the back rooms Jo!"

"Well I'm fine! We need to figure out what to do with her."

There was more arguing but this time it was fading, as if the voices were walking away.

She got up slowly and swung her legs over what she was laying on, a pool table she realized. She groaned, her headache was back, this time much worse.

The other two women stopped arguing and looked at her. "Are you okay honey?" the older one asked.

She just looked at them and tried to edge away to the other side of the pool table, it wasn't real protection but it made her feel safer.

The older woman spoke again. "Were not going to hurt you, you just gave us a scare."

She just raised an eyebrow and gave them a disbelieving look.

"I'm Ellen and this is my disobedient daughter Jo." Gun woman said while gesturing towards the other women. "You're free to go if you want, but from what you said earlier I take it you don't know where you are."

She shook her head, relaxing slightly. "No I don't know where I am or even _how _I got here."

The younger one, Jo she remembered, asked "What's your n- "

"Why did you treat me like that when I walked in? Is there gang problems around here or something?"

Ellen and Jo looked at each other before Jo spoke. "You could say that."

"Well I guess that's all the more reason for me to leave. No offense of course."

"None taken." Ellen responded, looking amused.

"So what's your name?" Jo asked again.

She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. "I'm….I don't remember."

Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at the two women. "Who am I? What am I doing here? Do I have family that will know I'm gone? Friends?"

"Calm down honey, we'll figure it out." Ellen led the girl to sit down at a table while Jo went to go get a glass of water for the girl to drink; she was starting to shake a little.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ellen asked.

She took a sip of the water and tried to think. "I woke up on the ground outside and tried to figure out where I was. I didn't even realize my memory was gone."

"You don't remember your name but do you know what year it is? Who's the president?"

She said the correct answers.

"What about your birthday or address? Someone's telephone number?" Jo asked.

"I…I can't remember." She put a hand to her temple, feeling another headache forming.

"You can stay in one of our extra rooms for now and we'll figure out something in the morning. Alright?"

"Yeah." She replied, not having anywhere else to go anyway. "Can we use a temporary name for me? I don't want to be called 'you'."

"Oh course. Did you have anything in mind?"

"I think my name started with a 'C'. Cass or something."

"How about Cassandra?" Jo suggested.

"That's good." For the first time she smiled. "Cassandra."

* * *

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Cassandra sighed as she flopped down on the bed in Ellen's Roadhouse.

She had just some back from her monthly visit to the police station to see if any body had filed a missing persons report on her. The results were the usual, nothing.

_Is anybody out there looking for me? Do they miss me? Will they even recognize me if they saw me?_

A few days after she had mysteriously arrived at the Roadhouse they had decided to go to the police station to see if they had her finger prints or anything on file. They didn't have any records of her and had suggested a government agency that helped people that were in similar situations.

Ellen had smiled sweetly and threw the brochure away on the way out. She said that there was no point in entering into a program where no body really cared about what would happen to her.

Cassandra had agreed and within the week she had a bunch of fake documents for 'Cassandra Smith'. The last name wasn't very original but that was the point.

The documents came from Ash, a college drop out that also lived at the Roadhouse. The first time Ash met her he had hit on her and Ellen had smacked the back of his head telling him to leave 'the poor girl alone' because 'just because she doesn't remember her name doesn't mean she's going to have sex with the first man she sees.'

Cassandra now knew that Ash hit on anything with breast and saw him as a distant cousin or annoying older brother.

In fact she saw Ellen and Jo as family to. They helped her when no one else was around, and that was their cover story. Cassandra was a distant cousin of Jo's on her father's side. Jo's father had died years ago and had no other family so no one could really question it.

Jo suddenly walked in the room. "Let's go. The late night rush is here."

Cassandra groaned. "Isn't it your turn to be waitress?"

"Nope." Jo smirked. "You lost the arcade game and have to take over for the week."

Cassandra just rolled her eyes and got off the bed, she hoped Jo would have forgotten about the bet.

After a few weeks of staying at the Roadhouse Ellen and Jo told her all about the Supernatural and the people who hunt it. They also told the truth about the first night she appeared.

Jo had been driving tot eh Roadhouse when she saw a bright light and then suddenly Cassandra had been lying in the parking lot. Jo had run inside to warn her Ellen and they waited for her to come inside. The rest was history.

At first Cassandra didn't believe them but it was hard not to believe when hunters were constantly at the Roadhouse with their weapons, battle wounds, and strange stories.

It turned out that Cassandra had some previous knowledge on the supernatural. She would join arguments between hunters about what spell to use or how to defeat this monster without even thinking and she was usually right.

That reinforced Jo's theory that Cassandra used to be a hunter but something went wrong and she ended up with amnesia and in front of the Roadhouse.

Cassandra wasn't so sure because even though she had some knowledge on the Supernatural she couldn't remember ever going on a hunt.

So now she was working for Ellen at the Roadhouse. But what about her old life?

* * *

Ellen watched as Jo and Cassandra, or Cass or Sandra depending on who was talking, did the rounds for the night.

Jo was working behind the bar as Sandra walked around taking orders. Ash was standing by the pool tables taking bets on the games.

Lately Ellen had noticed that Cassandra was getting slightly distant and antsy, as if itching to move.

She wondered how Jo would take the news if Cass decided to leave the Roadhouse. Ellen knew Jo would want to go too, but if Cass wanted to go find out her past it was something she had to do alone and Ellen wouldn't let Jo tag along, even if Cass wanted Jo to go.

It was obvious from how the girls acted around each other that they were like sisters. When Cassandra had first arrived she had no family and had taken a strong liking to the Harvelle family. Jo was always around burly hunters and had welcomed the idea of a sister figure.

To be honest Ellen saw Cassandra as a second daughter. She didn't say it aloud but thought it was obvious by the way she treated her just like she would Jo.

"She's not going to stay much longer."

Ellen looked away from the girls and looked at Bobby who was drinking a beer. He had just finished a hunt and dropped by to say hi. He had been around frequently the past few months and knew the girls pretty well; he would quiz them on different spells when he had the chance.

"Nope." Ellen sighed.

"Going to miss her?" Bobby asked, but his tone suggested he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. It's almost hard to remember what the Roadhouse was like without her and Jo constantly bickering." Ellen snorted. "I'm getting soft in my old age."

Bobby laughed. "I'm not going to argue with you there."

Ellen threatened to take away his beer for going to answer the ringing phone.

* * *

"Ellen."

Ellen turned around and looked at Cassandra, who looked nervous and was fiddling with the protection charm hanging form her neck. "You want to leave."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

Before she could answer Jo walked over with an angry expression on her face. "You're _what_?"

Cassandra looked sad. "I want to figure out who I used to be. Maybe I wasn't a hunter." She looked at Ellen. "I can't begin to say how grateful I am for everything, and I _will_ be back to visit, you will always be family to me."

Jo scoffed. "I'm sure you will. What happens if you find your so called 'friends'? They haven't looked for you! We're your family and you're just going to leave us!"

"Joann Harvelle!" Ellen looked ready to start ranting but Jo just turned around and stormed away.

Cassandra just stood there in shock.

Ellen walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Its okay baby, she'll get over it."

Cassandra's eyes started to water. "I know. But you know that I'm sorry right? I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"I know." Ellen pulled back and kissed her on the forehead just like she used to Jo wjen she cried. "Now get going before you change your mind."

Within a few minutes Cassandra was back in the bar with her along packed suitcase and car keys. She had tried talking to Jo but she had refused to answer her door.

Ash walked downstairs. "What's eating Jo?" Then he noticed Cassandra's suitcase. "Oh. Don't do anything I would do."

"Don't you mean 'don't do anything I wouldn't do'?"

"No. Now get going before I start crying."

Cassandra laughed and hugged Ash and Ellen goodbye before walking out the door and driving away in the car she bought a few weeks before.

* * *

A few months after leaving the Roadhouse Cassandra had a job working at a diner near Stanford University. She called Ellen every week to let her know she was alive and well. Jo still refused to talk to her.

"I'll have my usual today Cass."

"Coming right up." Without missing a beat Cassandra started Making Sam Winchester's usual breakfast order.

"So are you going to ask her out today?" She asked while watching him stare at the blond across the diner.

Sam smiled. "I'm considering it."

Cassandra laughed. "You've been considering it for almost a full semester now."

He looked down at his breakfast. "Do you really think I should ask her?"

Cassandra looked at Sam with his tall lean frame, gorgeous hair, and puppy dog eyes. "Of course you should! I've only been telling you that for weeks now."

Not only did Cassandra have faith in Sam because of his looks but the girl, Jessica, had noticed Sam staring at her and asked Cassandra why.

Cassandra didn't even hesitate to let the girl know that the college boy had a crush on her. The two girls had decided that if Sam didn't ask her out in another week that Jessica would just go up to him and demand to know what was taking him so long.

"I'm going to do it." Sam announced.

Cassandra looked down at Sam's already empty plate and smiled. "Go get her tiger."

Sam faltered before getting up from his seat. "How do I look?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed. "Go!"

He walked over to Jessica and Cassandra watched as he talked to her. Within the minute they were walking out of the diner with Sam's arm around her.

Sam smiled at Cassandra on the way out.

Jessica winked at her.

Cassandra laughed and gave the both of them thumbs up.

* * *

It was another month after Sam first asked Jessica out that Cassandra found out Sam was a hunter.

It was a surprise to the both of them. A student died on campus and was haunting one of the science labs, causing accidents and almost a death.

The girl would have died if Sam and Cass hadn't been there to save her. The both of them busted into the lab with guns loaded with rock salt. Sam had almost shot Cassandra in surprise.

After making sure the lab student was okay and burning the body Sam and Cassandra went to a bar to talk everything out.

Cassandra told Sam about her memory loss and Ellen taking her in and then Cassandra leaving to see if she could find out about her past.

Sam told Cassandra about growing up on the road with his dad and older brother. He had a little too much to drink and told Cassandra everything. So she knew all about how he left his family and hadn't talked to them since and how much he missed them even though he didn't like to admit it.

He almost ignored the obvious signs of the haunting but after the third accident he decided to hunt just this once, because he couldn't take someone getting hurt when he could prevent it.

After that hunt Cassandra and Sam became even closer friends. They were no longer the college student and waitress that gave each other dating advice but the hunters that either tried to escape their past or go find it, with only each other to confide n about that part of their lives.

At first Jessica had been a little suspicious of their sudden closeness but it didn't take long for her to realize that they were just friends and she accepted it, because after all it was Cassandra who finally got Sam to ask Jessica out.

* * *

It wasn't long before Cassandra had to go back on the road again. She had let her friendship with Sam and Jessica keep her from finding out about her past and was ready to search again.

Jessica and Sam were both sad to see her go but understood. Cassandra exchanged emails and numbers with them, promising to keep in touch.

Sam said he would hunt her down and look for her if e didn't hear from her once a month.

Jessica had laughed, not realizing that Sam could track Cassandra if he really wanted to.

Cassandra just gave him a hug and promised to keep in touch, knowing he would worry that she would get hurt on a hunt.

* * *

On the first year anniversary of Cassandra's arrival at the Roadhouse she gave up. There was no sign of any one that knew her before the Roadhouse so it was time to go home to her family with Ellen, Jo, and Ash. So she packed up her suitcase checked out of the hotel and started the drive back.

But before heading back to the Roadhouse she was going to stop by to see Sam and Jessica. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay in contact with Sam once she started living at the Roadhouse again. He still distanced himself from hunting and that would be hard to keep up if your best friend was a hunter.

It was Halloween and the campus was full of students dressed in costumes and mask. That wasn't a problem though; she knew just where Sam and Jessica would be, at the bar where Sam and Cass first talked about being hunters.

Before looking for them she sat down and had a beer to relax. She was dressed as Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Which meant she had on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, leather jacket, cross on a chain and a wooden stake. No one needed to know that the stake was real.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?"

Cassandra looked at the man who must have been extremely sure of himself to use such a clichéd pick up line.

She almost chocked on her drink.

It was Dean Winchester.

She never told Sam because she knew he would get angry, but she had also met Dean on a hunt. It was a poltergeist a few weeks after she had left Stanford. She never told Dean that she knew his younger brother.

After the hunt Dean had tried to hit on her instead of talking about his family and whenever Cassandra looked at him all she could think of was a drunken Sam pouring out his life story.

So Dean didn't get what he wanted that night and Cassandra stopped herself from meddling with their family. They ended up working on a few more hunts together before going there separate ways.

"I'm trying to avoid womanizing men like you Winchester."

Dean looked surprised for a moment before he recognized her. "Cassandra."

She smirked. "In the flesh. What are you doing here Dean?"

It was his turn to smirk. "I asked you first."

Cassandra sighed before looking him in the eyes. "He's not going to want to see you."

Dean's smirk disappeared. "What?"

"Sam. He's not going to want to see you."

He looked pissed. "What do you know about Sam? I never talked about him before."

Cassandra took a bigger swig of beer before answering. "I used to work at a diner here and I was a friend of your brothers. He's happy here; he has a girlfriend and he's starting a new life. I know it sounds selfish but I understand what that feels like."

Dean's hands clenched into fist. "You don't know anything."

He got up and walked away before she could reply, disappearing into the crowd.

"Cassandra!"

Cassandra turned at the sound of Jessica's voice and smiled. Sam was right behind her wearing regular clothes which looked out of place next to Jessica's nurse outfit.

By looking at Sam's face expression she could tell he hadn't seen Dean. She decided she wouldn't tell him, hoping Dean had left.

They spent the night catching up and having a good time. By the end of the night Cassandra had forgotten all about Dean.

* * *

_It's my life_

_**  
It's now or never**_

_**  
I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

"Hello?" Cassandra answered her phone, still half asleep.

"Sandra, it's Jessica? Can you some over. Sam's brother just came and Sam left with him for the weekend. I don't know what to do. Sam's never mentioned his family to me before and he looked worried. I know that you know something about his family that I don't because sometimes you guys would say stuff that didn't make sense and -."

"Calm down." Cassandra cut her off. "I'll be there in a minute don't worry."

Cassandra packed her stuff and left to the hotel. Calling Sam on the drive to his apartment. His voicemail answered so she left him an angry message about how he was making Jessica worry and he owed her big time for covering for him.

* * *

Sam called and said he was on his way back a few days later and he promised Cassandra he would tell her the truth about why Dean was there but only if she promised to tell the truth about how she knew Dean.

Cassandra said it was a deal and waited for Sam in the living room while Jessica was in the shower.

A scream made her run into the bedroom.

Where Jessica was pinned to the _ceiling_, and on _fire._

Before Cassandra could even react she was thrown backwards and pinned to the wall by an invisible force.

A man with yellow eyes walked up to her and smiled. "Well, what's this? Two of my children have met each other so early? Interesting it would be you and Sammy."

Cassandra was struggling wildly, trying to get free while at the same time worrying about Jessica. "Who are you? Let us go!"

"Sorry that's not part of the deal sweetheart." The yellow eyed man smirked. "Gottta go." And with that he vanished.

Cassandra fell to the ground and started coughing as smoke entered her lungs.

"Jessica!" She tried to scream but the smoke wouldn't let her.

Just as she was about to pass out Sam burst into the room screaming her and Jessica's names.

He stared at Jessica whose mouth was open in a silent scream.

The ceiling was starting to crumble.

Sam reacted on instinct and grabbed Cassandra and ran out of the apartment.

He tried to run back inside for Jessica but policemen and firefighters were holding him back.

Dean was standing over Cassandra, looking panicked and worried. "What's wrong with you! Why didn't you get out of their sooner?"

Her only response was to cough.

"Be careful. Your hurt."

Cassandra noticed she had bruises on her arms and legs and her ribs were killing her before she passed out on the grass.

* * *

"Cassidy?"

"Hmm." Cassidy moved in her sleep.

"Wake up. _Please_ wake up. We've been waiting so long."

She woke up.

A pair of strong arms went around her in a hug before she could fully react.

The arms were pulled back by a doctor. "Please don't smother her. We have to make sure everything is in working order."

He turned to look at Cassidy. "What's your name?"

"Cassandra." She replied automatically.

The girl who had hugged her looked worried.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.

She thought about it. "No, I meant Cassidy."

Cassidy turned to look at the girl who she now recognized as her best friend Amanda. "What happened?"

"We were at a bar and you went missing. Your dad and everyone were worried sick. The police found you a few miles away in front of a gas station in a coma. You've been here ever since. Cassidy, its….its been a year."

"No. It can't be."

"Yes it has. Now please leave the room so I can make sure the patient is alright." The doctor interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry sir." Amanda smiled at Cassidy one more time before walking out of the room.

The doctor asked Cassidy a bunch of questions to make sure she had basic knowledge and muscle movement.

Sometimes her answers would include people named Jo, Ellen, Sam, and Dean. Bu the more questions he asked the less she used those names.

The doctor said those were just left over memories form what she must have been dreaming while in the coma and they should go away soon.

When Cassidy told Amanda what the doctor said Amanda laughed. "Only you would dream about _Supernatura_l while in a coma."

"Supernatural?"

"Yeah." Amanda answered. "The show remember? With Jensen Ackels and Jared Padelecki."

Cassidy did remember, it was her favorite show.

"Don't worry all of your memories will come back soon."

"Yeah." Cassidy replied and began to change into her clothes and out of the hospital gown.

She noticed strange bruises on her legs and arms and she had a sudden flash of a fire and someone standing over her and yelling.

_What's did those come from?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So what do you think? If you've read the old version or this is your first time reading please let me know!

If enough people like this story/ask for it I'll write one shots about Cassandra's time in the Roadhouse, her hunt with Sam, and her time hunting with Dean. This chapter was already too ling for me to add them in detail here.


End file.
